


Just You

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s really cute :(, sana’s a rebel i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Nothing matters to Sana, nothing at all expect Hirai Momo
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3

“Goodnight sweetie.” Sana mumbles her goodnight to her parents, bringing the blanket closer to her body before her eyes shut close. She waits, impatiently till her door closest, their footsteps fade into silence. She counts every second she hears her parents bedroom close.

She shoots up, making sure not to make any noise, grabbing her old pair of sneakers. Smiling down at the small ‘m’ with a heart beside it written on the white. Momo can be cheesy, the older girl will never admit it but they both know it.

Reaching into her closet, Searching for a specific jacket, one that means the most to her. She silently celebrates when she finds it, smiling widely looking at the back of it. 

Hirai, written boldly on the back with the number three under it. She giggles stupidly remembering Momo making a big deal about the jacket. 

_ “Sana look! I finally have my own jacket.” Sana looks up from her book to find a smiling girl holding her jacket up proudly. It’s cute, the way her eyes disappear costed by her huge smile. _

_ “Of course they would, you’re the best player in the team.” Momo quickly covers Sana’s mouth, she ignores the way her heart beats fast when Momo nose touches her. The closeness definitely unexpected. _

_ “Shh...the upper classmates will make me run if they heard that.” Momo looking around suspiciously. She’s an idiot, her best friend she can’t really live without. It was then Sana noticed the growing emotions rising up. _

Sana quickly slips it on, heading to the window which she left open with the ladders by them, she had plan this great escape for days now. The truth is, Sana is beyond grounded, it’s funny how the reason she got in trouble was because of Momo and here she was sneaking to go see her. She only wished her parents will see what she sees in Momo.

_ “Sana!” _

_ “What?!” Sana yells out, her father's angry expression written all over his face. _

_ “You were cutting class with that Hirai girl again?” Sana narrows her eyes at her father, mother standing behind him with her arms crossed, clearly on her side. _

_ “It wasn’t an important class.” _

_ “That’s doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t be throwing away your future for some girl!” Sana glares at her father, standing straight and she never looked so tall. _

_ “She’s not some girl. I-I like her.” I love her. Sana admitted it herself and everything changed after that. Everything _ .

Sana pokes her head out the window, scanning her large yard (yes she’s rich) till she finds Momo, hiding in a brush, a very bad hiding spot but she doesn’t have the time. Quickly using the ladder to exit the window, then her foot touches solid ground she runs as fast as she can. She really doesn’t want to get caught.

She reaches Momo, dragging her by the collar out of Sana’s grated yard, the older girl whines but didn’t really put up a fight.

“That’s an awful hiding spot.” Sana scolds when they were far enough away from her house. Momo pouts

“I panicked! Your huge house freaks me out.” Sana rolls her eyes but admittedly can’t really be annoyed with Momo for to long. Folding her arms and staring at Momo, her pout slowly turning into a smirk. “I didn’t think you’ll do it at first.”

“What not?”

“You’re such a good girl.” Momo teases and Sana lunches her arm leading the older girl to pretend she actually did any damage.

“You know my parents don’t like you.” Momo gasp dramatically.

“But how could they not? Everyone likes me.” Sana rolls her eyes and maybe she feels a bit of jealousy at her comment, it’s true that everyone does like her. Everyone girl practically throwing themselves at her...it’s annoying.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes...where are you taking me?” Momo grins as they made their way to her car.

“It’s a surprise.”

  
  
  
  


The surprise was just a lot of walking to a hill, a hill Sana swears didn’t know even existed. Momo, who has so much energy leads her, holding her hand tightly making Sana blush despite almost dying.

“Here!” Momo yells. Sana finally being able to catch her breath and when she does the surround once again leaves her breathless. They can see the city here, the lights and even hears the noise of the busy streets. It’s beautiful.

“It’s so pretty.” Momo smiles.

“That’s not the best part. Look up.” Sana does, looking at the starry sky.

“The stars? Yeah they’re beautiful.”

“No...just keep looking.” Almost on cue the sky lights up with different and pretty colors. Fireworks. It’s a show, multiple shooting up and leaving Sana speechless. Blue, red, pink, it’s beautiful. She couldn’t help but giggle.

Momo doesn’t look at the fireworks, her focus solely on Sana. The way the lights reflect off her sparkling eyes, her mouth slightly open in awe and her sweet laugh echoing in her head. Sana will always be beautiful.

“How did you know this will happen.” Momo shrugged her shoulders, letting their fingers interlock.

“I got the team to do it, they owe me one.” Momo turns her body to face Sana. “I also wanted to give you something.” The younger girl finally drags her eyes from the sky to a blushing Momo. Cute.

“Yeah?” Momo clears her throat.

“I’ve wanted to give you something that can show you how much I enjoy spending time with you. I didn’t know what to great, nothing felt special enough.” Sana listening carefully, trying to ignore her beating heart. “So uh I worked with my dad and saved up for this.” Momo handed her a white box. “It’s nothing crazy, I’m sure you own more expensive stuff.”

Sana opens the box and a small bracelet stares back, with a two charms hanging on. The letter ‘m’ and a heart beside it, just how Momo written on her shoe.

“I have one too.” Momo brought up her arm, the letter ‘s’ hanging from it with the same heart. Momo smiling shyly when their eyes meet. Sana isn’t sure what to say…nothing feels right. She instead lets her forehead lean against Momo’s. It’s silent now, not awkward, very comfortable, their hands holding tightly.

“You...you do things like this and expect me not to fall?”

“What?” Momo whispers.

“I love you.” Sana pulls back, she doesn’t care if her eyes water. She owns many jewelry but none will ever mean anything…not like this one. “You don’t need to say it back, I just need you to know. You’re always mean the world to me and if you don’t feel the same-“ Momo interrupts her, silencing her with a kiss, a soft and slow one, blowing all her insecurities away. 

“You idiot...i love you too, so so much.” Momo’s whispers against her lips and suddenly the world goes silent and nothing matters. Not her parents, not her grades or everything her future.

Just Momo.

  
  



End file.
